


No. 16 Hallucinations (Gwen)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Episode: s05e06 The Dark Tower, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No. 16 Hallucinations (Gwen)

“Morgana, what is this place?” Gwen demanded, a second before the door slammed closed. She’d been captured, separated from her brother on their way back from a hunt and knocked unconscious by the witch she used to consider a friend. She didn’t know where she’d been brought, only having been allowed to see snippets of the outside world as they drove for days. There had been forest, and then desert, and then this. The cold and dark felt like underground, except it couldn’t be because she’d been forced to climb  _ up  _ the stairs, not down, before she’d been locked in the chamber.

There was a scream, and Gwen whipped around, hands immediately dropping to her waist where she would normally have a gun in a holster. But Morgana had stripped her weapons away and she was terrifyingly defenseless without them, with no idea what was in here with her. What had screamed like that? Staying close to the wall, Gwen made her way around the chamber. She found no one, and nothing except a number of strange mangled roots dripping some black goo. It looked almost like ectoplasm, but root vegetables obviously couldn’t be possessed by ghosts.

With no sign of anything dangerous, Gwen sat and then eventually laid down. She had to conserve her strength, if she wanted to have a chance at breaking out of here at some point.

She woke to something dripping on her face, and realized it was one of the roots. It probably hadn’t been her best decision to lay down right under them; who knew what they were and if they were dangerous.

"Pst!" A voice whispered, making her head jerk up. Merlin was crouched beside a column and gestured for her to come over. Keeping low, she crawled towards him, only for the secretary to duck around the corner. Was he leading her out?

He was gone when she turned the corner after him, despite there not being any side passages he could have gone down. In confusion, Gwen looked back behind her, only for Merlin to jump out and shout. In addition to the way her hand went through him when she instinctively lashed out, that was how she knew he wasn't real. Merlin would never intentionally scare her just for a prank. He dissolved after her punch.

Knowing that she was hallucinating made it a little easier when 'Elyan' arrived and began laughing at her.

"He wouldn't do that," she reassured herself. She retreated to the part of the labyrinthine room farthest from the roots hanging from the ceiling. They were likely enchanted, and probably what was causing the hallucinations. Moving farther away didn't help much though, and when Morgana came to fetch her, she barely knew whether she was real.


End file.
